Always Obey Curfew
by EatingWormSoup
Summary: In Toontown, theres a curfew law. Chocolate stayed out too late one night and learned the very reason that seemingly pointless law is in place. (Implied violence, and rape. don't like? Don't read.)


Always Obey The Curfew.

Donald's Dreamland was empty, the streets were quiet, it was even lacking cogs. Chocolate was totally alone. With nothing on his mind.

Chocolate was a brown cat toon, average size. He had messy bangs that constant hung in his face, no one had really ever seen his eyes other than his family. He wore a red t-shirt and jean shorts, it was a chilly night. So he regretted dressing casually.

He had originally come to Donald's Dreamland to train his throw, but...The cogs were all gone. So, Chocolate had nothing to do but walk around. He wasn't ready to walk all the way back to his estate. It was seven miles, and it was already 2am.

Chocolate looked around, Lullaby Lane was empty. No sound whatsoever. He thought curfew was called, so he avoided walking in the road. The curfew laws were heavily enforced...Chocolate never understood why Toon HQ always felt the need to crack down on people who stayed out past 11pm.

Chocolate turned around, he could've swore he had heard steps coming from behind him, the street was too foggy and too dark to see. The streetlights were dim, and the fog was heavy. Chocolate couldn't see 5 feet behind him. The brown colored cat toon was getting nervous, he started to shiver a little as the steps got louder.

He started to walk faster. The steps kept up with his pace. "U-uh...Hello?!" he looked behind him...Nothing could be seen.

Chocolate took a deep breath, and tried to steady his nerves. "O-oh...Chocolate! It's nothing...get yourself together, you're scared for nothing." he panted. Chocolate leaned against the wall, and sat down on the sidewalk.

"...I have you now..." a deep voice called. Chocolate jumped, he screeched. "A-AH! Who are you?!"

Chocolate got up and stepped away from The wall. The cog that had been following him stepped out of the shadows.

A Robber Baron. He had a strange look on his face, a twisted smile. "Hello, little toon." Chocolate's stomach churned. He was getting very scared, usually cogs didn't walk on the sidewalks, they stuck to the road.

"I-I...Uh..." he took a step back from the cog, he was shaking and sweating nervously. The Robber Baron was a level twelve. Chocolate only had level 5 gags. There was no way he'd be able to get out of this mess.

The cog grabbed Chocolate's arm and pulled him close. Chocolate tried to pull away and run. But The Robber Baron picked him up. Bridal style.

The toon blushed at the contact. "Huh?!" The cog's propellers came out, and he started to fly away, holding Chocolate.

Chocolate's eyes went wide. "W-what?! Let me go!"

The two were already 200 feet in the air, if he fell...It wouldn't be good. "Oh...shit." Chocolate cursed under his breath.

The cog grinned. "Don't cats always land on their feet?" He pretended to let Chocolate slip out of his arms. Chocolate's eyes went wide.

Chocolate screamed, and clung to the cog's arm. "N-no! Don't test that out!" he whimpered loudly. He was shivering even more now...

About an hour later, the two ended up at Cash bot HQ. Chocolate shifted and tried to calm down, at least he'd be on solid ground and not in a cogs arms...200 feet in the air. The robber baron chuckled as he landed on the Cash bot HQ's roof.

Chocolate was dropped, hitting the ground bottom first. "Ow!" he growled, rubbing his lower back. Chocolate shakily got up. He had never been near the Cash bot HQ let alone stand on it's roof, the wind that was blowing through the oil scented air was making Chocolate's hair even messier than usual.

"...What happens no-"

Chocolate felt a syringe click into the back of his neck, his vision went blurry, and he got dizzz. Chocolate stumbled for a second...Then fell to the ground, he groaned softly, his tail sticking straight up in the air.

"Sweet dreams, little one..."

_The Next Morning, in The Brrrgh._

Chocolate was laying on the ground. The Robber Baron had dropped him off near a fishing pond. Chocolate's clothes torn up and his nose was bleeding. Overall he was just bloody and beaten. His tail had been broken, then wrapped up in bandages, and he had a large clawmark going down his chest, all the way to his thigh. It was a bad sign.

Fisherman Albert had noticed Chocolate and rushed over to him, covering Chocolate with a towel. "H-hng..." Chocolate groaned in pain.

"What the hell happened?!" Fisherman Albert asked, with a fearful tone.

"Owowow..." Chocolate groaned loudly. He shifted and opened his eyes. "I-I..don't remember...He did something to me..."


End file.
